First Step To Winning The Game Of Depression
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Beck tells his story at a support group  is the Forth in a series of 10


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. This story is dedicated to Samantha (Remisgirl Jaggie Bade) and is the Third in a series of 10 following

-A Friend Indeed..

-Look Beyond Your Eyes

- Beck's Wake Up Call

* * *

Jade squeezed Beck's hand.

"It's alright," she said, "You're here. It's the first step to getting better."

By nature Jade was NOT a calm person. She and Beck used to argue sometimes and Beck would always stay calm cool and collected when they would argue. He would never raise his voice... and he would never get mad. Now all of a sudden it seemed the roles reversed.

They went into the support group.

"You'll do great," Andre said, "You know you had to come"

"I know but this is so embarrassing. Most people here are girls"

"Beck it doesn't matter if EVERYONE here are girls besides you," Jade said, "You went through an incredibly traumatic time."

"You don't understand babe," Beck said  
The word babe sent a shiver through Jade's spine and she fought the urge to smack him.

"Don't forget," she said patiently, "I was also attacked AND raped"

"I know but you're not a guy. It is really painful for a guy to go through an attack"

"It's painful for anyone to go through a difficult time," Jade said, "and it's painful for me that I'm seeing you fall apart. That was what hurt the worst of all Beck," Jade said, "You're falling apart and the people who love you aren't going to let you wallow in this misery any more then you allowed me to live my life afraid of room 10D. I still hate that room and I will NEVER go in there again but I'm not afraid of it anymore. I'm not going to let this experience kill **my **Beck!"

"Maybe we shouldn't go in," Beck said

"Nope," Andre told him, "We're going in"

"What if this is a bad idea?"

"It's not," Andre said and marched him in.

The group leader smiled.

"Take a seat," she told them

Beck chose an empty chair. Jade sat down next to him. Andre and Cat also sat down.

Beck saw Jade was starting to get a little emotional. He squeezed her hand. She smiled. Check and mate!

"Why don't we begin with one of the new members," the leader suggested, "I see we have a new person today up front so lets start with you."

Beck stayed seated by began talking. He told his story.

"Hi. I'm Beck Oliver. My story is a little confusing so I guess it would start about a year ago. I was away during the summer. In our school, the detention room and the hang out room are one and the same- not at the same time of course"

Everyone laughed when Beck made that comment.

"That would be strange if it were at the same time," the leader commented

"The school decided to hold a summer party in room 10D which at the time was the hangout room. Jade, that's my girlfriend-"

Jade waved

"She was in the room... she had volunteered for the decorating committee. There was one other guy that was there."

"It was a young man... if you can call him that, named Eli Whiteshell. He appeared to be nice enough. To make a long story a little shorter he was not what he seemed. He beat her and he raped her. It took a long time, a lot of extreme circumstances and our beautiful now six month old 'adopted' daughter Willow to get Jade back to herself again. I would not let her fall. I loved and I love her too much."

Jade shivered with the memory.

"Seven months ago I was walking home from school. I was by the old movie theater which is behind an abandon alleyway. I was attack and... the guys that attacked me... well lets just say they went in the back door. The attack destroyed me. It killed the old Beck."

"No it didn't," a young woman with curly long black hair said.

"I'm sorry. What," Beck asked

"Look I went through my own violation," Martha (the girl) who had spoken said, "and it broke me but it didn't kill me. Right now you're dealing with a lot. You were probably tested for AIDS?"

"Yes. First test came back a false positive"

"That must have been scary," Martha said.

Beck always laughed.

"Scary? I thought I was going to die. I literally thought I was going to die and I was relieved. I thought good. Soon this nightmare will be over. When I found out that it was an accidental diagnoses instead of being happy about it I was angry."

"Well that's understandable," the group leader said

"That may be so," Beck said, "But the way I treated Jade and the rest of my friends after was NOT understandable. I knew what she went through and yet I still acted hurtful to her, thinking it was in her own best interest. I thought I was doing what's right?"

"Well," the group leader said, "It's time to start healing"

Andre caught the meaning in that even the leader didn't catch.


End file.
